


It's Freed

by TokiKurp



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Freed Justine Weekend 2015, Young Freed, Young Laxus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Freed end up in Fairy Tail?</p><p>Day 1 of Freed Justine Weekend! Prompt of the day: Freed Justine</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Freed

Stepping off the train that arrived on a rainy early evening in the town of Magnolia, a young boy looked around before he started to walk away from the train. See the rain just before he left the cover of the train station. The boy stopped and reached into his bag, pulling out a cloak and placing it on him along with the hood. Picking his bag up, he walked into the town. He didn’t bother to stop to sight see, he just kept walking. Where? He had no idea. Just…just away. He stopped when he heard his stomach growl and went under the cover of a nearby stand. He put his bag down and opened up it up to count how much money he had left after the train ride.

“Oh what do we have here?” A voice asked. The boy didn’t bother to look up, thinking the voice wasn’t talking to him. But when he felt the sudden impact of the brick wall, he quickly learned that. He put his arms around his head as two men walked up to him while one went through his bag.

“Oi! It’s rude not to answer when someone is talking to you, ya little brat!” One of the men hissed.

“What’s a kid like you doing out here all alone? Shouldn’t you be with your Mommy and Daddy?” Another asked but the boy didn’t answer. Both growled, not in the mood to deal with a disobedient child. “Are you deaf or something! Answer me!”

“Man this kid ain’t go much!” The third one said as the two turned towards their comrade as he went through the bag.

“What’s he got we can take?”

“Not much. He’s only got 1500 jewels, some books, a blanket and oh…hello!” The third man announced when he pulled out a small dagger. The young boy looked up and gasped softly. They had found his only source of protection.

“Ain’t you a little young to be carrying a weapon kid?” One of the men asked as he bent down to the boy. He didn’t answer but the boy rushed up toward the third man and kicked him in his shine. Groaning, the man dropped the dagger and the child picked up his weapon, pointing it at the two others.

“A little brat aren’t you? Well we’re gonna teach you a lesson not to mess with adults!” The second man said as the two standing men walked toward the boy, their fists ready. The boy backed up but kept his weapon steady as they walked closer and closer to him. Then one of the men kicked the boy and the other pinned him to the ground. The boy hissed, not only from being kicked and tackled to the ground or from being throw against the wall.

“Little kids aren’t suppose to have knives, they can get hurt.” One said as he started to take his dagger, but the boy tighten his grip as much as he could. The man growled and yanked it out of the boy’s hand. While yanking the dagger out of the child’s hand, the man was cut. He hissed a little and glared down at the boy.

“Ya little bitch! Oi, Pac, teach this kid what happens when you hurt an adult!” The man said to Pac who had the boy pinned. A smirk crossed his face and gave a nod.

“You got it Boss! OI! Wire, are you gonna stay on the ground like a baby or come help me beat this little bastard up?” Pac asked Wire who was getting up.

“I’m coming, I want to play with him.” Wire smirked as he walked over while cracking his knuckles.

“Say Gramps, do you think one day I’ll get to be as strong as you?” A blond-hair boy asked his Grandfather as the two walked through the market. His Grandfather chuckled and looked to his grandson.

“Why of course, Laxus. If you train hard then you’ll be the strongest in all of Fiore.” His Grandfather replied with a smile on his face. Laxus smiled and gave a nod.

“Then I’ll train as hard-“ Laxus started but the sound of someone hitting a garbage can cause the two to stop. “What was that?”

“Laxus, stay here.” Laxus’ Grandfather ordered as Laxus nodded, watching as his Grandfather took a turn into the near by alleyway. His eyes widen when he saw a group of three men gaining up on a little boy.

“You’ve been a bad boy so now we’re going to put you out of your misery!” The leader said as the three raised their fists in the air.

“Sweep away the darkness, RAIN OF LIGHT!!” Laxus’ Grandfather called out. The three men turned around and were hit. The little boy had watched as the three men were hit, putting his arms around his head as the short man walked up to the three men.

“It’s Master Makarov of Fairy Tail!” Wire panicked as the Master of Fairy Tail walked up to them. The little boy looked passed his arms and saw the angry expression that was on the Master’s face.

“You dare hurt a child?! Someone who can’t defend themselves because of how young they and you decide to not only pick on them but harm them!” Makarov barked as the three started to back up as Laxus watched, a huge grin on his face. He LOVED to watch his Grandfather beat the living hell out of anybody who did wrong. The men didn’t say a sword as Makarov got closer and closer to them.

“Uh uh uh!” The three mumbled.

“Get out of my site and never touch the child ever again! Do you understand me!” Makarov hissed as his eyes began to glow yellow. The three men nodded their heads.

“YES SIR!” And with that said, the three men rushed out of the ally. By then, the rain had started to come down harder. Makarov went over to the boy who looked to be trembling in fear or shivering from the cold. He couldn’t tell. The master gave the boy a soft smile and held his hand out.

“It’s alright now, they won’t hurt you anymore I promise.” Makarov softly said as the boy looked up to the Master, his hood falling off. From under the hood was a boy with green hair with bangs that were just starting to cover the right side of his face and had two cowlicks, his eyes were a tealish color and below his left eye was a beauty mark. Makarov could see small cuts and many bruises which made him a little upset and anger that anyone would dare to harm a child. From his eyes, the Master could see that they were filled with fear and sadness.

“Why don’t you come with me and my grandson and we’ll get you cleaned up.” Makarov suggested, but the boy didn’t move. He looked…scared.

“Hey I’m Laxus!” Makarov turned to see his Grandson by his side with a huge smile on his face. “Don’t worry about those losers, Gramps drove them away because everyone knows not to mess with the Fairy Tail guild master!”

The boy blinked, a little hesitant to make a move. “Don’t worry, we’ll protect you.”

“He’s right and so will I! I’m going to be the strongest in Fairy Tail one day! Just wait and see!” Laxus said with a huge grin. The boy tilted his head and blinked.

“S-Strongest?” The boy whispered in questioned as Laxus gave a nod.

“Don’t worry, we’ll protect you. Come on, let’s go back to the guild and get out of this rain.” Laxus suggested as the boy slowly nodded his head.  “I’ll get your stuff!”

Laxus ran to get the boy’s things while Makarov helped the boy up. “My name is Makarov, what is yours?”

“Uh…umm w-well…” The boy started but Makarov could see he seemed a little hesitant to answer. Makarov patted the boy’s hand as Laxus walked over.

“It’s alright, you don’t need to tell me now. Let’s get out of this rain and get you cleaned up.” The Master commented as the three-headed to the guild.

The next morning, the boy woke up to the sound of the door opening. He opened his eyes and sat up from the bed he slept in to see Laxus with a tray.

“Morning! I brought you some breakfast.” He smiled as he put the tray on the boy’s lap. “Gramps thought you’d be hungry and I offered to bring it to you.” The boy nodded and started to eat. Laxus sat on the edge of the bed and began to talk to him. After the boy had gone to bed, Makarov asked Laxus to get to know him and try to make him comfortable. And Laxus was determined to do so.

“So what’s your name? I mean you have to be called something.” Laxus asked as the boy looked up to the blond.

“Umm…it-it’s Freed. Freed Justine.” He finally answered Laxus gave a nod.

“Nice to meet you Freed.“

**Author's Note:**

> While in the middle of Stingue week, I am taking part in Freed Justine weekend! Because there’s no way in hell I’m passing up my favorite character’s weekend <3


End file.
